Blair Witch
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 | followed by = }} Blair Witch is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller genre, that makes use of the "found footage" film trope. It is a sequel to the 1999 smash hit The Blair Witch Project, though largely ignores the existence of the movie's first sequel, Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2. The film was directed by Adam Wingard with a screenplay written by Simon Barrett. It was produced by Lionsgate, Room 101, Snoot Entertainment, and Vertigo Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States on September 16th, 2016. Fifteen years after the events of the first film, a young man named James discovers a YouTube video that might shed some light on the disappearance of his sister, Heather, who befell a mysterious fate with her two friends in the woods of Burkittsville, Maryland. Along with his lifelong friend Pete, Pete's girlfriend Ashley, and amateur filmmaker Lisa, the group seek out the origin of the footage, which brings them to two Burkittsville natives named Lane and Talia. Lane and Talia join James and his friends on a camping trip into the woods. As night falls however, the group discovers that the stories of the fabled Blair Witch are more than just legend. Blair Witch stars James Allen McCune as James, Callie Hernandez as Lisa, Corbin Reid as Ashley, Brandon Scott as Peter, Wes Robinson as Lane, and Valorie Curry as Talia. Cast Notes & Trivia * The original tagline for this film is "There's something evil hiding in the woods". * Blair Witch (2016) redirects to this page. * The original secret working title for this film was The Woods. The production crew labored hard for two years to keep the general public from knowing that this was a Blair Witch movie. * The movie was first screened at the San Diego Comic-Con in July, 2016. It was previewd under the title The Woods. As the film let out, audience members found all of the promotional material in the lobby switched from The Woods to Blair Witch. Production crew members for the following Q&A session had to attend the screening using aliases so that viewers familiar with their names would not guess that this was a Blair Witch movie before entering the theater. * This movie was screened at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 11th, 2016, five days prior to its US wide release. * Blair Witch grossed $20,747,013 in the U.S. market. It grossed $45,172,994 worldwide. It has an estimated budget of $5,000,000. * Blair Witch was released on Blu-ray and on Region 1 DVD on January 3rd, 2017 by Lionsgate. * This movie received a 37% "Rotten" rating on the film review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes. The percentage is based on 210 posted reviews. It has an audience score of 31% based out of 12,727 user ratings. * There are a total of six credited cast members in this film. * Producer Jessica Calder is credited as Jess Calder in this film. * Original The Blair Witch Project directors Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sánchez serve as executive producers on this film. * Repeated references are made to James' sister, Heather, in this film. Heather was the main POV character from The Blair Witch Project and was played by actress Heather Donahue. * Actor James Allen McCune is also known for playing the role of Jimmy from episodes of season two of AMC's The Walking Dead. Recommendations * Evil Dead * Evil Dead, The * Forest, The * Within the Woods External Links * * Blair Witch at Wikipedia * * * References Curse | Haunted house | Maryland | Profanity | Witch ----